


We're All Friends; Friends Love Each Other

by plaidshirt



Series: Let's Gay! [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fetish, GavinoSneeze, Kink, Kinky, Love, M/M, Mavin, Orgy, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt/pseuds/plaidshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin's sexual desires haven't been sated yet, and they decide to get the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew in on the action, but will it work out? Will it be too weird for some of them? Or will love prevail? </p><p>Sequel to GavinoSneeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Friends; Friends Love Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel! It will probably make more sense if you read GavinoSneeze first! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1853698/chapters/3987718
> 
> This one's all for you Alex

According to the internet, it was a relatively normal thing. Sure, it was a little odd, but if there was a wikipedia page on it, it wasn't THAT weird, right? That, at least, was what Ray continued to tell himself. He had always been one to have a relaxed attitude about life, and his sex life was no exception. Everyone had some sort of weird little fetish, right? Some people liked to be tied up and hit with whips, some people liked to get pissed on, and some people were sexually aroused by armpits. Ray himself belonged to the latter-most group.

 

It wasn't like his attraction to underarms intruded on his everyday life. Armpits weren't exactly something most people just ran around flaunting. All the same, Ray couldn't deny his undying attraction towards them. So long as he could ignore his undying attracting to them, he was okay, or so he considered at least.

 

Aside from his strange attraction, Ray's life was pretty average, though maybe a little more video-game centric than most people. He went to work in the morning, played games, came home, played games, went to sleep, woke up, and repeated. Admittedly, he didn't have much of a social life, not that he really minded, his lack of friends gave him more time for the video games he loved.

 

Of course he did have friends. For the most part, everyone at Rooster Teeth seemed to like him a lot, especially the Achievement Hunter guys, which was good considering he had to work with them every day. Sure, they were all assholes, but he loved them. In a totally no-homo, bro love kinda way, you feel?

 

He had noticed recently that Gavin seemed to be paying an unusual amount of attention to him. Talking to him more than often, laughing at his stupid jokes a little too loud, and being more physical with him as well, from putting a hand on his shoulder to wrestling him to the ground. To Ray's knowledge, that was something Gavin usually only did to Michael, but it wasn't like Ray really cared. Everyone knew Europeans were all a little weird anyway.

 

It was only when Gavin invited Ray over to his and Michael's apartment for some “swimmy bevs” that Ray thought anything might be off. They knew he didn't drink, and when Ray brought that up, Gavin shrugged and told him to come over anyway. Ray, not wanting to be rude, nodded and agreed. Anyway, it was _just_ Michael and Gavin. They're all friends, and friends love each other.

 

So Ray came over. Little did he know that Michael and Gavin had discovered Ray's affinity for serialization of the underarm. It's not like Ray hadn't done a good job in hiding it, Gavin just happened to find the folder on Ray's desktop titled “Definitely Not Porn” and open it. Totally inconspicuous. When Gavin opened the folder however, he was greeted with hundreds upon hundreds of close-ups of armpits. Worrying it was just an overly-ironic joke, Gavin dug deeper into Ray's computer while he was out to lunch, finding that his fellow lad had bookmarked dozens more pictures and even a few videos, and this was just on his work computer, Gavin could hardly fathom the sheer quantity of armpit porn that Ray must have stashed in his tiny apartment.

 

As Ray knocked on the door to their apartment, Michael and Gavin were already getting ready for him. Gavin, wearing nothing more than some ridiculous 70s style speedo and Michael in some sweet Call of Duty swim trunks, were ready to seduce Ray into their circle of sex. Sure, Michael may have been reluctant at first, but between Gus admitting he didn't want anything long-term and Gavin showing Michael Ray's vast collection of weird body-part based porn, Michael caved. Sure Ray was small, but he looked pretty resilient. They would go easy on him tonight, they were both ready to do whatever it took. Michael had even gone to the length of shaving his underarms, as he was sure Ray would prefer them to be smooth, based on the pictures he had saved.

 

Ray knocked on their door, and Michael went to answer it. Ray was fully dressed, carrying his swim trunks in his hand. A perfect excuse to get him naked, Michael thought to himself. They exchanged hello's, but there was tension in the air. Michael and Gavin hadn't really considered how to go about getting Ray into bed with them. As Ray went into the bathroom to change, Michael looked to Gavin.

 

“Strip,” he hissed in a whisper.

 

“Wot?!” Gavin asked, slightly shocked about how fast Michael was going with this whole thing.

 

“Just take your damn speedo thing off, I can't think of any other plausible way to get to fuck Ray right now,” Michael replied, his voice quiet, hoping Ray couldn't hear them.

 

Gavin shrugged. Honestly, what did he have to lose at this point? His dignity? That left a long time ago. So he did it, he yanked his speedo off and threw it on their bed, in their bedroom, where they were right now. Michael followed suit with his trunks.

 

“Hey where do you guys keep the--” Ray stopped as he opened the door to their bedroom, himself wearing only his underwear. “I, uh, what?” Was all Ray could muster. He was flustered beyond belief, his face bright red as he looked at Michael and Gavin, doing his best to keep his eyes from traveling downwards.

 

“Look, Ray, we know your secret, and we wana help you out man,” Michael said, keeping his voice as calm and confident as he could.

 

“My... Secret?” Ray asked. What could they be talking about? His love of the Maury Show? His dream of becoming a Bollywood dancer???

 

“The armpit thing,” Gavin said, his smile a bit too wide. Ray's face grew hotter than it already was, he was more embarrassed than he thought possible.

 

“Don't worry, we have our own... Weird kink too,” Michael continued, his voice huskier than it normally was.

 

Were they really suggesting Ray live out his wildest armpit fantasies with them? They were. Ray was unsure... But YOLO, right? And they were fairly attractive. And by fairly, I mean hella hot.

 

Good lord, Ray couldn't help himself. Michael and Gavin were just... Too appealing to ignore. He looked at his friends' naked bodies in front of him, and suddenly he felt very overdressed, even though he was clad only in his boxers. Before he could even make an attempt to pull down his underwear, he felt Michael's fingers hooked at his waistband. Ray's breath hitched, half because of how violently turned on he was, half because Michael's hands were actually pretty cold and it surprised him.

 

But that's how these things go, isn't it? Sex is never as perfect or clean as books and porn make it seem. No, it's messy. Sometimes you get lube on everything, sometimes people make weird noises, sometimes deodorant gets all over your wang. Ray wasn't sure the last one applied to everyone, but it sure as hell applied to him. Probably. He'd actually never had dick-in-armpit sex, though in his fantasies, overuse of deodorant was the only thing that could potentially go wrong.

 

As Michael pulled Ray's boxers down around his ankles, he licked up the underside of Ray's hardened cock. Ray let out a loud moan. His eyes were mostly closed, but he could vaguely make out Gavin applying lubricant to the inside of his nose. Ray was unsure how Michael and Gavin usually went about things, and though this wasn't his particular fetish, thinking about his friends also participating in weird taboo sexual acts made Ray's love sausage go from being rock hard to like steel or somethin idk what's harder than a rock? Probably steel. Maybe like diamond. That's how hard his dick was.

 

Michael continued blowing Ray as Gavin continued to prepare himself, moaning to himself occasionally as he pounded his own nose with his index finger. Ray felt like he was going to blow his load at any moment, but just when he felt like he couldn't hold it back anymore, Michael drew his mouth away from Ray's member. Ray let out a disgruntled sigh, Michael only chuckled in response.

 

“This is where things get really fun,” Michael said in a seductive tone as he got up from off his knees. Michael pushed Ray back onto the bed as Gavin came forward, his nose ready to receive its usual pounding from Michael's tiny member. But tonight was decidedly different, as Michael would also be on the receiving end of things. Michael laid down on the bed next to Ray and Gavin carefully positioned himself over Michael. After all this time they were well practiced at making nose love. Gavin planted his nose down over Michael's tiny dick and Michael instinctively thrust upward.

 

“C'mon Ray, go for it,” Michael said, pointing to his right underarm. “I know you want to, go for it.” Ray didn't need to be told twice. It was only a moment until he was on top of Michael, ramming his dick into Michael's underarm. It was different from how he had imagined it to be, but it was still fantastic. He hadn't even considered lube, and the friction from Michael's armpit was driving him wild. He could feel Michael thrusting up into Gavin under him, and he saw Gavin rutting against the bed as Michael fucked the snot right out of him.

 

The whole situation turned Ray on more than he knew was possible. His cock was harder than it ever had been in his whole life, and although it hurt a bit for him to thrust so violently into Michael with no lubricant other than their sweat and Michael's Oldspice: Pure Sport deodorant, he couldn't help but continue to pound his hardened man sausage into Michael over and over and over again.

 

With a loud groan, Ray felt Michael tense up underneath him as he released his hot load into Gavin's nostril, as was the usual for them. Gavin, in turn, came all over the sheets. It took Ray only one more hard slam into Michael's armpit to finish himself off, and in an instant, they were all a sticky mass of sweat and jizz.

 

“LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S STOP!” Ray yelled, in his typical Let's Play voice, causing Michael and Gavin to break out into a fit of violent laughter.

 

They fell asleep like that, all piled up and stuck together. In the morning few words were spoken as Ray left to go to his own apartment. It was only then Michael and Gavin got their chance to talk about the night prior.

 

“It's always better with other people,” Gavin said. Michael nodded in silent agreement.

 

“So who's next?” Michael asked. They, of course, planned to one day have sex with all of Rooster Teeth, but choosing the order they did so was an important thing.

 

“The original cock bite,” Gavin said with a cheeky grin. “And maybe Griffin too.”

 

Michael smiled. “I just hope she still has all those weird wooden dildos.”

 

“No worries Micoo, she does,” Gavin chuckled, thinking about the last time he'd been to the Ramsay's. They had closets FULL of spiraled, chainsaw carved, cocks.

 

If one thing was for certain, it was that their journey was only just beginning.

 


End file.
